moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Magimund Warcrown
Magimund Wacrown is the venerable Sorcerer-Thane of Clan Warcrown and Zhar'Nagrund as well as a sitting Senator of Shadowforge City and the First Speaker of the Assembly of the Three Hammers of Khaz Modan. An elder battlemage, Magimund's long life has been marked by relative breaks from tradition as well as a stern martial pride. As well, Magimund is known for his love of drink and a more boisterous attitude than is typical for members of the Dark Iron Clan, though only in situations where he feels comfortable. Currently in service to the Grand Alliance and Khaz Modan, Magimund has become active in Khaz Modan politics and has thrown himself into the war for Arathi in support for Stromgarde. =Description= ---- Magimund is a typical member of the Dark Iron Dwarves: A few inches shy of four and a half feet tall, slate gray skin, grey beard with the remnants of fiery orange throughout, and a slighter frame than his Bronzebeard cousins. His eyes, too, bear the fiery aspect of his kin and there always appears to be a scowl on his countenance. Magimund's beard is kept long and full, immaculately groomed with dark iron rune charms woven throughout as well as the telltale embers so common to his folk; his bald pate bears decorative tattoo work. Arms and Armor As a battlemage, and a Dark Iron, it is typical for Magimund to be fully armored wherever he goes in case of treachery. His typical attire includes a robe with sewn in plates of armor, large plate pauldrons, plated boots and gauntlets. While each of these accouterments is neither rare or made of exotic material (Considering Dark Iron ore is plentiful in the Steppes,) they are all enchanted with various magics etched onto their surface with runes of power. Though most of the runes are defensive in nature there are a number that, when activated, release their pent-up power in a violent fashion. The only armor of note is the flaming dark iron crown worn by Magimund: The Warcrown. Commissioned by Gulur in honor of the granting of his thanedom, the Warcrown was forged from Dark Iron delved from the mines of Zhar'Nagrund, forged by smiths of the Warcrown Clan and enchanted by Magimund and Krengas. The crown is constantly aflame (though it generates no heat and is of no burning threat) and is etched along its entire length with runes. The metal itself is enchanted with the glamour that makes it appear to be flaming and was the original enchantment; the runes were added much later by Magimund to enhance his magical defenses. Magimund carries one of three weapons: The Hill Carver, Thane's Thunder or Malice, prison of Flame. The Hill Carver is an old two-handed axe forged from an alloy of Dark Iron and Mithril and enchanted to be unnaturally keen; it is also said that the blade is etched with runes which allow it to tear chasms in the earth. The weapon earned its name during the retreat from Grim Batol as Magimund used it to hew Wildhammer Dwarves as the Dark Iron armies retreated. Thane's Thunder is a staff which appears to become molten rock near the top. The staff's entire length is etched in runes, glowing brightly against the dark grain and fading to darkness against the molten tip. Overtop the molten tip, a shaped stone hovers, also bearing runes along its length; electricity plays between the stone and the staff itself. Malice is a long-handled scepter with a flaring, spiked head, glowing with the hue of the forge. Etched along the flanges are a number of runes, all of which add to the fiery glow and amplify its strikes. =History= ---- Born in Ironforge decades before the War of the Three Hammers, Magimund's long life has been mostly aimed toward stability and expansion once the dust had settled from Thaurissan's wars against the dwarves of Ironforge and Grim Batol and Gulur was granted thanedom of Zhar'Nagrund. In his youth, Magimund studied all manner of sorcery with his Dark Iron clan kin, as well as training in the martial arts of dwarfdom. Magimund trained in both of these areas alongside his brother Bhurnol and they became quite accomplished magi and warriors. Alongside his family, the Hammerhates, as well as his clan, Angerforge, Magimund fought in the depths of Ironforge by adding his magics to the fray during the fighting to claim the throne. Ultimately, the Dark Iron Clan and the Wildhammer Clan were expelled from Ironforge and, alongside his family, Magimund moved to the Searing Gorge and helped build a new nation as every Dark Iron did. When Thaurissan declared his resurgent claim to the Throne of Ironforge, the Hammerhates were tasked with aiding Margud in the destruction of Grim Batol and the crippling of the Wildhammer clan. The entire Hammerhate family marched with the force, including Magimund's two brothers. Magimund was part of the force that penetrated the Wildhammer's defenses, but as history tells, the force was defeated. It was during the retreat that Magimund, following Gulur's lead, earned distinction as his family fought a rearguard action and protected the Dark Iron retreat. Magimund, as the eldest, inherited the Clan with the death of Gulur. Though young when the Clan was founded, or perhaps because he was young, Magimund has always been more outgoing and a risk taker with the Clan’s fortunes as well as being something of an explorer himself. A great deal of his rule of the clan kept the thane in and around the shattered remains of Redridge - now known as the Burning Steppes - where the clan delved the deeps of the landscape and plundered the neighboring territories for valuables, as well as setting up rudimentary trade with the local human population through intermediaries. When the Horde invaded Azeroth, Magimund led his clan in defense of Blackrock Spire and his own hold. Though the Spire was taken, Zhar’Nagrund never fell to the invaders. As the war passed on, Magimund began to exploit the resulting demand for materials, trading handsomely and making a huge profit. In the years following the shattering, Magimund withdrew from the Nation and began to mount expeditions ever further out, as well as stabilizing trade routes with the hold’s neighbors. One of the most important action taken by Magimund was some time after the Cataclysm when, after Dark Iron Dwarves were becoming to be recognized for more than their impressed service to the Firelord, when Magimund and his entourage went to Northrend. There, the elder thane met with the Iron Dwarves, the Earthen and the Frost Dwarves, learning much from each group and bringing that knowledge back to the Steppes. =Personality= ---- Outwardly taciturn and quiet, Magimund can be surprisingly sociable when the mood strikes. It never takes long for the venerable Dark Iron to open up however as he has learned that more business can be had from offering sugar instead of lemons. Magimund is also fiercely proud of his martial prowess, of his magical prowess, of his family and his clan. Insults leveled against these things are a very quick way to earn Magimund's ire - which can last for a lifetime. Quirks While Magimund is willing to bring levity and openness to most people, Magimund is decidedly more hostile to members of the Wildhammer Clan, even in this era of oneness for the dwarven people. Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Dark Iron Dwarf